


Reverse Omens

by Kay49452



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), That's All That's Different, That's it, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay49452/pseuds/Kay49452
Summary: Crowley isn't the best angel there is. Well, in the other angel's eyes, he was probably the worst. It wasn't that he tried, he just got a huge sense of enjoyment in annoying people. And he was just starting to really get the hang of living with humans, and he refuses to let Armageddon get in the way of that.Aziraphale definitely wasn't a good demon. He hated being evil just for the sake of being evil. He would rather just ignore the end of the world, or not be any part of it. But it's here, and he can't just try and forget about it now.





	Reverse Omens

**Author's Note:**

> This whole au idea is all thanks to Chordueue on Amino. I read their reversal au ideas and absolutely loved it, and I want to thank them again for letting me use it. And for offering to help me edit. Thank you so much!!

Aziraphale hadn’t meant to tempt the poor girl into eating that apple. He hadn’t even _realized_ that she had been _standing right there. _He had just seen the apple tree and began muttering to himself. Something along the lines of, “My, that apple does look quite delicious now that I’ve really gotten a good look at it. What I wouldn’t give to try just a small bite.” And it was just his luck that Eve had overheard the small doves mutterings. Of course, he had to give credit to the poor girl. She hadn’t meant any harm by eating the apple. She had even fed him small bit of it too, for which he was very grateful for. But, he also realized it was then his fault when they were forced out of the garden, with Eve already expecting. He was upset, to say the least, and had flown up to the top of the wall surrounding the garden to watch the pair as they traveled away from the newly created garden. Aziraphale hadn’t even realized he had landed near someone else, being so wrapped up in his own thoughts.

“Well, that went down like a lead balloon.” Aziraphale jumped when he heard the other voice, turning quickly towards it. He turned towards who he guessed was an angel, seeing as he had bright white wings instead of the dark black ones like most demons had. Aziraphale gave an awkward chuckle, glancing away nervously, and then looking back at his companion, confused.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Aziraphale asked. The other turned towards him, and Aziraphale caught sight of the others bright, golden eyes. Definitely an angel then. 

“I said, ‘Well, that went down like a lead balloon’,” the angel replied, raising an eyebrow at Aziraphale. The demon turned away, nodding his head, obviously still feeling rather guilty. 

“Yes,” Aziraphale said quietly, then realized the angel might not have heard him. “Yes,” he said, a bit louder than before. “It did, rather.” 

“Bit of an overreaction if you ask me,” Aziraphale heard the angel mutter, and looked at the other in shock. There was no way an angel could get away with saying something like _ that. _Especially in that tone of voice. Aziraphale glanced up at the sky, worry clear on his face, a bit afraid that his new companion was about to get struck down and become one of the Fallen. He was greatly surprised when nothing happened, and the angel continued on. “First offence and everything.” The angel paused for a second, and Aziraphale stared at the other in shock. “I can’t see what’s so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil anyway.”

“Well, it must be bad…” Aziraphale said, looking over at his counterpart, silently asking for a name.

“Raphael,” the angel supplied. But, Aziraphale noticed as he said it he seemed like he didn’t quite like the given name.

“...Raphael. Otherwise, the Almighty would have created them with the knowledge of it.”

“And you wouldn’t have tempted them into it, I suppose,” the angel supplied. Aziraphale glanced at the couple traveling away from the Garden into the hot desert.

“I hadn’t meant to,” he muttered, though the other obviously didn’t hear it. Aziraphale was quite certain that’s exactly what his superiors in Hell would have wanted him to do. So at least he was pleasing them.

“But it’s not very subtle of the Almighty, though,” Raphael had continued on. “Fruit tree in the middle of a Garden with a ‘Don’t Touch’ sign.” Aziraphale glanced over at the other, then away again. He was confused how this angel was getting away with saying these things. “I mean, why not put it on the top of a high mountain? Or on the moon?” Aziraphale rolled his eyes, refusing to look over at the angel. Maybe if he didn’t reply, the angel would stop talking like that. There was a pause before the angel suddenly said, “Makes you wonder what God’s really planning.” 

“Best not to speculate,” Aziraphale told the angel, glancing back over at Raphael, extremely frustrated. “It’s all part of the Great Plan.” Shouldn’t the _ angel _ be giving the _ demon _this talk, not the other way around? “It’s not for us to understand.” He noticed the Angel looking away, rolling his eyes slightly. “It’s ineffable,” Aziraphale finished, feeling good about himself. But he also felt frustrated. Who did this angel think he was to be questioning God like this and getting away scot free. It didn’t seem quite fair in Aziraphale’s mind. 

“The Great Plan is ineffable?”

“Exactly. It is beyond our understanding,” Aziraphale explained, “and it is incapable of being put into words. And you can’t second guess ineffability, that’s what I always say.” The angel was looking over at him, surprise clear on his features. Aziraphale continued on, momentarily forgetting where they were and who they re, caught up in his speech. “There’s Right, and there’s Wrong. If you do Wrong when you’re told to do Right, you deserve to be punis- er.” He stopped himself, remembering exactly what he was. The angel’s surprise only grew clearer to see. There was an awkward silence where they both just watched as the first raindrops fell on the first flowers ever created. Aziraphale could have kicked himself. ‘Gone and made a fool out of yourself already, haven’t you?’ he thought to himself. 

“You’re not a very ‘demonic’ demon, are you?” the angel suddenly asked.

“Oh, dear,” Aziraphale said, glancing around again, worried someone might overhear. “I do suppose you’re right. Just- uhm… don’t go saying that too loud, you never know when someone might overhear.” Aziraphale shifted slightly, anxiety of someone overhearing obvious. There was a long pause before either of them broke the silent tension.

“I think I might change my name,” the angel said, noticing the tension in the air and changing the conversation. Didn’t want to scare away his new companion. “Raphael just seems to… pretentious.” Aziraphale glanced over at the other. “Maybe Crawly.” The angel, now called Crawly, nodded, deciding that was perfect for now. “What’s your name, dove?” Crawly asked, turning towards Aziraphale.

“Beakly,” Aziraphale said, deciding to give the other his newly given demon name. He didn’t like it, but he also wasn’t sure how the other demons would react if he went back to his original name.

“Suits you, dove,” Crawly said with a small smile, which the demon barely returned. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about this angel, after all. They stood again in silence, before Aziraphale realized something.

“Didn’t you have a flaming sword?” Aziraphale suddenly asked, breaking the silence this time. Crawly looked surprised.

“Oh, I… Well…”

“You did, didn’t you? I thought I had seen you with one before, standing up here. What happened to it?”

“Uh…”

“I, for one, thought it looked very impressive.”

“Oh, well… Uh-”

“Lost it already, have you?” Aziraphale asked, grinning softly.

“I gave it away,” the angel muttered, looking away so the demon couldn’t see the guilt on his face. Well, Aziraphale hadn’t been expecting that. 

“You what?” he asked, finally really looking over at Crawly in surprise.

“I gave it away,” Crawly said louder, turning to face Aziraphale. The demon was shocked, to say the least. Crawly could get in a lot of trouble for that. Much more than any offhand comment could get him in, that’s for sure. “It was the best thing I could do for them. There are vicious animals. And the poor things already looked cold. And she is already expecting. Then I noticed the storm and I figured what’s the harm, helping God’s beloved creations out.” Aziraphale didn’t respond, and apparently Crawly took this as a sign he should keep justifying his actions. “And I said ‘It’s not like I need the sword or anything, now that you’re leaving… Not much to protect except the animals and plants, and they can fare just as well on their own. You might as well get some use out of it. Now go, and don’t let the sun go down on you here.”

“You… gave them a flaming sword? You do realize you could be in so much trouble?” Aziraphale said, still quite surprised. It was a pleasant surprise, though. Obviously Crawly wasn’t so bad, after all.

“I hope I haven’t gone and done the wrong thing,” Crawly muttered, looking out to watch Adam and Eve as they traveled. “That would be rich.”

“Well, you’re an angel. I don’t think you can do the wrong thing,” Aziraphale tried to encourage the other. It obviously didn’t help.

“Oh, well… Thank you, dove,” Crawly replied sarcastically. Aziraphale didn’t notice his snarky tone though, and smiled at the thought that he helped Crawly feel a little bit better. 

“You know, I’ve been worrying too. What if I did the right thing by accidently tempting the poor girl. A demon could get in a lot of trouble for doing the right thing.” While Crawly himself sincerely doubted Aziraphale, a demon, could do the wrong thing, he had to laugh to himself. 

“You know, it’d be funny if we both got it wrong, eh?” Aziraphale looked back over at Crawly, who was staring at the demon. “If I did the bad thing and you did the good.” Crawly chuckled, and Aziraphale did too before it really hit him what Crawly was saying. 

“No,” he said, suddenly, giving the angle a fearful look. “It wouldn’t be funny at all.” He looked back out at the desert, where the two humans were barely in their line of vision anymore. Crawly looked out too, sobering up a bit.

“Well, I suppose not.” They both jumped as thunder sounded in the sky and the rain began to fall harder. Crawly inched towards Aziraphale, a little frightened. The demon noticed this and lifted his singed wings, giving the other a bit of protection from the coming rain. Aziraphale watched as the angel gave a small smile, and smiled to himself. Maybe being on Earth wasn’t going to be such a horrible thing after all.


End file.
